The Bond that Connects Us
by yuuki13
Summary: Athrun left Cagalli to face his duties and responsibilities as the new Chairman of PLANT. Few years after he visited Orb and found out that...Cagalli has a daughter... First fan-fic...please R
1. Chapter 1 The Unknown Truth

**Summary: **Athrun left Cagalli to face his duties and responsibilities as the new Chairman of PLANT. Few years after Athrun visited Orb and found out that… Cagalli has a daughter.

* * *

**Chapter 1: The unknown truth**

"_The Chairman of Plant, Athrun Zala, has arrived on Orb."_

This was the Headline News for the day. Cagalli hated it. As much as possible she doesn't want to see or hear the name Athrun Zala, but how can you avoid hearing or seeing this name if that person himself is a celebrity, a person who led his people in peace and prosperity.

"Mom let's go! Or else you'll late! You still need to drive me to Kira-ojiki's place!"

"I'm coming!"

Cagalli drove her 4-year-old daughter to stay at Kira's place while she is away, having a meeting with the Chairman of Plant.

"Have a nice day. Be a good girl. Be nice to Uncle Kira and Kazuki"

"I understand. Have a nice day to you mom!"

"Do you have time for a short talk today, Cagalli?" Kira asked.

"Not now Kira, I have to go, bye…Take care of Athrunette while I'm away."

"Take care also." Kira said as his sister go away. Few moments later another visitor came to the Yamato household.

"Is Kira Yamato living here?" the stranger said.

"Yes it is Kira Yamato what do you need?" Kira knew the visitor. The visitor is a friend of his that he was not able to see for a while. He is Athrun Zala.

"Long time no see. You haven't changed at all." Athrun told Kira.

"You also haven't changed that much either. So, how's life being the Chairman of Plant?" Kira asked.

"It's not as easy as you think it is. Even though you see many changes in PLANT it's not that easy to plan it. There are still problems that are difficult to solve."

"I know that." Kira looked at Athrun, his attention somewhere else. His attention is in the children playing in the garden, which is visible to the place where Kira and Athrun are having their conversation.

"You never told me that you adopted a child. Are you keeping some secrets from me? I thought that, we are best friends whatever happens." Athrun was referring to the blue-haired girl playing with Kazuki.

"Kira are you okay? It seems that your mind is somewhere else."

"I'm fine there's nothing to worry about."

"Glad to hear that. I have to go. There is still a meeting I have to attend."

"Good-bye."

Kira was relieved that Athurn already left. He felt quite guilty not telling Athrun the truth, but he have to do it for the sake of Athrun's relationship with his sister Cagalli.

"_I'm sorry Athrun for not telling you the truth. I have to do this. You and Cagalli won't learn your lesson if I tell you everything."_ Kira told himself.

**At the Basil Hotel where the meeting will take place…**

"Welcome Chairman Zala please enjoy your stay here in Orb." Lacus announced.

"It's okay to call me Athrun, Lacus. Don't treat me as if this is the first time we meet."

"So how are you these past few years?"

"I'm fine."

"Your look doesn't seem to agree to what you said."

"You really know me Lacus. There is nothing I can hide from you."

"I know you really missed her that why you came to visit, right?"

"I thought my plan was perfect that no one will be suspicious about my visit."

"Don't worry I'll give time to the two of you to talk about your personal lives later."

Someone entered the room. It was none other than the Representative of Orb, Cagalli Yula Athha.

"There you are Cagalli. Here take a sit." Lacus said

"Thank you very much, Lacus." Cagalli sat across Athrun. She noticed that nothing much have changed about him except that he looks more mature and he needs some rest.

Silence followed after that. Until Lacus' cell phone started ringing.

"Excuse me."

Lacus answered her phone and left the room.

"How are you?" Athrun took the initiative to talk first.

"I…I'm fine." Cagalli replied. Deep inside she wants to go away from this room as soon as possible. Luckily, Lacus went back in the room.

"Excuse me Athrun, may I talk to Cagalli outside for a while." Lacus asked.

"Sure." Athrun replied

The two ladies went out of the room. Lacus looked as if there is something she really wants to tell in front of Athrun but something or rather someone is restraining her.

"What is it, Lacus?"

"The call earlier it's from Kira. She told me that…"

"That… what?"

"That Athrunette has a fever. Athrunette told me not too tell you this since she'll be fine if she took some rest."

Hurriedly, Cagalli went back in the room, took the car key. Then dashed out of the room but a strong hand grabbed her wrist and was not able to move from her position.

"Let go of me."

"Tell me first why you are leaving we are not finished talking yet. We haven't even started talking."

"I told you, let go of me."

"Not unless you tell me."

Loosing her patience Cagalli yelled at Athrun. "MY DAUGHTER IS SICK."

Athrun let go of her. Cagalli took the chance to leave. It took sometime for Athrun to fully understand what Cagalli said.

"I never knew she has a daughter…"

* * *

A.N: This is my first fanfic...Please read, enjoy and review!


	2. Chapter 2The First Meeting

**Chapter 2 **

"_My daughter is sick."_

These words have been playing inside Athrun's mind for some time already.

"_What does she mean by this?" _

Athrun wondered more since Cagalli hasn't return to the hotel last night. Lacus wanted to answer Athrun's question but she hesitated. Kira told her not to meddle on what is happening between Athrun and Cagalli.

Later that afternoon, the meeting with the world leaders started. During the meeting Athrun kept staring at Cagalli thinking of ways how to confront her. Suddenly the Representative of Britain started speaking.

"Chairman Zala, I can't help noticing this but you've been staring at Representative Athha for some time already. I'm somewhat bothered. Could it be that her beauty has caught you already?"

"How about you Representative Weinberg are also _in love _with her?"

"Well, yes. You could say that I'm in love with her. "

This statement shocked Athrun. He is also in love with Cagalli more than anyone else but how come he can't say it. He is somewhat envious with Lloyd Weinberg. He could express his feelings with any hesitation unlike Athrun.

"Are you willing to court her, Representative Lloyd Weinberg?"

"Yes. I'm willing to do everything. I'll even take care of her daughter just to marry me."

Cagalli can't stand it anymore. She hates it when her daughter is being brought up like this. Lacus started speaking as the host of the meeting.

"We are in a political meeting. Please don't have unnecessary conversations while in this meeting."

The two gentlemen stopped. It's about night time already when the meeting finished. In his bed Athrun is thinking if Lloyd is serious about the things he said.

"_Is he serious that he is going to court her?"_

Slowly, Athrun started to feel sleepy and then finally he fall asleep.

**The next day…**

**At Kira's house…**

"_**Representative Weinberg is in love with Representative Athha."**_

This is one of the featured articles in the newspaper that Kira is reading. Athrunette also saw this article. There is only one thing that went inside their mind.

"_Who is this man? How dare he confess his feeling like this!!! I'll make sure he goes through hell before he could even touch a strand of her hair."_

Mutually agreeing to each other, Kira and Athrunette is now decided to spy on Lloyd Weinberg. The phone started ringing. Kazuki took the initiative to answer the phone since Athrunette and Kira are busy talking about their plan.

"Athrunette, Aunt Cagalli wants to talk to you."

"I'm coming."

"Athrunette, are you feeling fine already?"

"How are you?"

"I'm fine, mom. How about you? Are you still busy?"

"Yeah, I have to attend another meeting with the world leaders later in the afternoon."

"Okay, mom, take care. Don't over work yourself too much."

"I love you, Athrunette."

"I love you too, mom. Good-bye."

Kira and Athrunette continued planning their evil plan.

**Meanwhile in the hotel…**

"_**Representative Weinberg is in love with Representative Athha, but it seems that Chairman Zala is jealous. What could be the outcome of this love triangle?"**_

"_What a stupid article!!!" Athrun thought._

He is having his breakfast in the hotel when he read the article. After reading the "stupid" article Athrun looked at his schedule for today.

"_I still have some free time before lunch. Since the meeting will start at 1."_

After taking his breakfast, Athrun had a walk in the hotel's garden. He noticed two the children hiding in the bushes. One of kids looks familiar. He came to check who the kids are.

"Kazuki?"

"Athrun-ojiki?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Ahhh…"

"We'll here to see the person named Lloyd Weinberg." Athrunette answered for Kazuki.

"May I know, why?" Athrun asked the blue-haired girl.

"I saw the newspaper article about him falling in love with my mom. I want to know what kind of he is."

"_Mom? Could it be that she is Cagalli's daughter?"_

Before he could ask another question, the two kids went away already.

"Hey, wait up you two."

"We're in a mission, we don't have time to answer your questions, unless…"

"Unless, what?"

"Unless… You're willing to help us in our mission." Athrunette asked.

"Fine, I'll help you, but let me know the details about this "mission" of yours. Who planned this mission?"

"Me and Kira-ojiki."

"How did you get here?"

"Otou-sama helped us to get here." Kazuki answered.

"What will you do once you knew Lloyd Weinberg?"

"He'll have to pass through us before he could even touch a strand of mom's hair."

"_It seems that Kira's protective brother personality hasn't changed after these years."_

"Wait, you haven't formally introduced yourselves yet." Kazuki notified the two of them.

"We are in a special mission we could have it later." Athrunette whined.

"Father said that proper introduction is very important to avoid misunderstandings." Kazuki insisted.

"Okay, then." Athrunette finally give in.

"Athrun-ojiki this is Athrunette Yula Athha, my cousin."

"Athrunette this is Athrun Zala, my father's friend."

"_They really resemble Kira and Cagalli. They used to argue like this before."_

"So what do you want me to do?"

"Simple, tell us where Lloyd is and don't let him get close to mom. Then I'll answer your questions"

"That's easy." Athrun agreed.

* * *

**A.N.: Sorry for changing the chapter...Many of my friends suggested to change this chapter...They told me that I'm sonewhat hurrying the story...Thank you for reading the story again...I created a new character to mess with Cagalli and Athrun...**


	3. Chapter 3 Play time

**Chapter 3**

"_That's easy." Athrun agreed._

Athrun agreed to help he two kids. They followed Lloyd Weinberg secretly. They found some interesting facts about him such as he is not a very good singer. Finally Athrunette got tried and decided to stop following Lloyd Weinberg. Athrun and the two kids went back to the first place where they met in the hotel, in the garden.

"So what is your conclusion?" Athrun asked Athrunette.

"HE CAN'T MARRY MOM." Athrunette emphasized.

"Why?"

"He is childish, immature and above all that he is wimp."

"What if your mom really loves him?"

"Then I'll let him be my father as long as he makes my mother happy."

"_She is such a good kid."_ _Athrun thought._

"Buy the way, why is Kira not with you?"

"He said that he will have a talk with Aunt Cagalli." Kazuki answered.

"Athrunette, do you want to play?" Kazuki invited.

"Maybe, later I want to get some rest." Athrunette answered sickly.

Athrun touched Athrunette's forehead. He felt quite hot while touching her forehead. This only means that she has a slight fever. He brought the two kids at his room so that Athrunette could rest. Athrun called Lacus to inform her about Athrunette's condition. Few moments later a pink haired princess went into the room.

"How is she?"

"She's sleeping in my bedroom. Kazuki is also resting in y bedroom."

"Why are they with you?"

"I saw them hiding in the bushes in the garden."

"Then, what followed after that?"

"I helped them in a mission given by Kira."

"What is it?"

"To follow Lloyd Weinberg and know what kind of he is."

"Kira still has his protective brother personality. Tell me Athrun are you jealous of Lloyd Weinberg?"

"Yes, he could express his feelings with her without any worries unlike me. If she ever falls in love with him I have no right to object since I'm the one who left her."

"Don't lose hope Athrun. There is still a bond that connects the two of you." Lacus stated.

Athrun wanted to ask what she means but the two kids are already awake.

"Are you okay Athrunette?"

"Yes Aunt Lacus, please don't tell mom about this."

"What do you mean by "this" you are even intending to hide your mission?"

"Athrun-ojiki did you tell Aunt Lacus about our mission?"

"Yes it's pointless if I lie to her, she will know it in the end." Athrun answered.

Athrun looked at his watch it's about lunch time already.

"It's about lunch time already. Let's eat already." Athrun invited.

The four of them went to the hotel's restaurant. Upon arriving there they also saw Kira and Cagalli.

"Why don't we eat together?" Kira invited.

"Sure." Lacus replied.

Athrunette and Kazuki are sitting on the center of each side of the table. Cagalli and Athrun are sitting in each side of Athrunette while Kira and Lacus are sitting in each side of Kazuki. Intense and awkward atmosphere is around Athrun and Cagalli. Luckily the two kids are too oblivious to sense that kind of atmosphere.

"Did you enjoy playing with Athrun today?" Kira asked the two kids.

"Yes, we really enjoyed playing with him. We want to play with him again!" The two children demanded.

"Athrun is a very busy man. The two of you should be thankful that he is able to play with you." Lacus told them.

"It is okay I also enjoyed playing with them." Athrun showed one of his killer smiles. Kira thought of something naughty when he saw this.

"Do you want to know a trivia about Athrun?"

"Yes."

"Athrun won the "most wanted and hottest bachelors" award in a specific magazine."

"REALLY?!" The two children shouted.

"Kira I told you not to bring it up again! It's not something that I must be proud of." Athrun whined.

Unfortunately an undesired man came that destroyed the happy conversation between them. He is none other than, Lloyd Weinberg.

"Oh my, what a coincidence seeing you here, Chairman Zala, Principal Clyne, Senator Yamato and especially you, Representative Attha."

Lloyd kissed Cagalli's hand. Kira and Athrunette thought of the same thing while Athrun looked away upon seeing this.

"_You wimp how dare you kissed her hand like that, without our permission!"_

"There you are Athrunette. I wish you also have time playing with me."

Lloyd patted her head, messing her hair a bit.

"_Stop destroying my hairstyle, wimp!" Athrunette thought._

"See you later Representative Attha I wish to see you in the ball tomorrow."

At last Lloyd left them.

"Are all leaders must attend the ball tomorrow, Lacus?"

"Yes. It's like the farewell party for Athrun before he goes back to PLANT after two days."

"I see."

"May I come?" Athrunette asked.

"You could come but ask your mother's permission first, Athrunette."

"Mom, may I come please???"

"Okay then in one condition, be a good girl."

"Yes, mom."

The waiter delivered their food. Athrunette is so clumsy in eating her food that her food spilled in her dress. Cagalli and Athrun are helping Athrunette in cleaning up the mess she made. Without thinking Kazuki just said what he is thinking right now.

"Aunt Cagalli and Athrun-ojiki looks good together. They look like a family."

* * *

**A.N.:** Your reviews are really inspiring me to update...Please update more...If you don't understand this chapter please read chapter 2 again...Thank you again for reading my story...


	4. Chapter 4 The Ball

**Chapter 4-The Ball**

Cagalli and Athrunette went to the ball together. They arrived earlier than the expected time since Cagalli has still things to do. Athrunette is roaming around the hotel when she heard someone playing the piano on the lobby. She checked out who it is. It is Athrun who is playing the piano.

"I never knew that you can play the piano Athrun-ojiki."

"A precious friend of mine knows how to play the piano. Unfortunately he died in the war that took place seven years ago. I just want to continue his legacy that's why I'm playing the piano."

"I'm sure that, that friend of yours is happy that you are continuing his legacy after he passes away. Would you mind teaching the basics in playing the piano?"

"I don't mind."

Both of them enjoyed playing the piano together, as if the world belongs to them. Cagalli is looking for Athrunette when she heard a beautiful melody being produced in the lobby. She is curious who is playing the piano. She saw Athrunette and Athrun playing the piano.

"_I guess the truth that I've been hiding for all a these years will reveal itself in no time. Am I prepared when the time comes? Are they willing to accept the truth?" Cagalli asked herself._

Athrunette noticed that her mother is watching them. She saw a tear forming in her mother's eyes.

"What wrong mom?"

"It's nothing." Cagalli secretly wiped her tear eyes.

"Athrun-ojiki taught me how to play the piano!"

"Is that so? Good for you."

Athrunette and Cagalli left Athrun. For the last time, Cagalli looked at Athrun's handsome face.

"_I love you. I wish that you are able to forgive me after hiding the truth."_

When he saw Athrunette and Cagalli leave he continued playing the piano. He tried to reflect on what is happening to his life after all of these years.

"_Did I do the right thing, when I left her five years ago? I still love her. But I don't have the guts to face her right now especially that she has a daughter."_

Suddenly Athrun had flashbacks on the moments he had with Athrunette. She has blue hair like him. She also has Cagalli's eyes. At some angles, Athrunette looks like Athrun and her name Athrunette it sounds as if it came from Athrun.

"_We have been together for a long time already but why didn't I thought of the possibility that I might be her father? Come on Athrun what on Earth are you thinking the whole time?! So that must be what Lacus and Kazuki meant before. " Athrun shouted at himself._

**On the ball…**

Athrunette saw many celebrities and world leaders in the ball. She didn't find anything interesting about them the only why she is here is to prevent Lloyd Weinberg getting near her precious mom. Luckily her mom is very busy greeting the other world leaders. Afterwards Athrunette lost her focus on the reason why she is here and started eating. After regaining her energy she saw Cagalli on the dance floor dancing with Lloyd.

"_Shoot, how could I let this happen."_

Just in time Athrunette saw Athrun just finished dancing with someone.

"Athrun-ojiki may I ask a favor?"

"What is it Athrunette?"

"Can you have a dance with my mom please??? I can't stand seeing her dance with that wimp. I know I'm being selfish but please do it for me???"

"I'll ask you one thing before I do it. Who would you prefer for your mom me or Lloyd?"

"I prefer you than him. I really enjoy being with you, than that guy."

Athrun agreed with Athrunette's plan. He sees this as his chance to talk to Cagalli about Athrunette. He went to the dance floor and asked for Cagalli's hand. Of course, Cagalli can't refuse his offer, if she refuses his offer it will just another gossip which she hates so much. Then the music continued to play again.

"Why did you…" Cagalli asked.

"Athrunette asked me to have a dance with you. She can't stand seeing you dance with a wimp like him." Athrun answered frankly.

"So she doesn't like him for me. Maybe that's the reason why they were here yesterday."

"You could that as a yes." Athrun grabbed Cagalli nearer to his body. The atmosphere around them is starting to change.

"You look good in your dress." Athrun praised Cagalli.

"You also look good in your tuxedo."

"How are you these past few years?"

"I'm fine, as usual I'm busy. How about you? I never knew that you could play the piano."

"To tell the truth I really miss you. There was never been a day that I never thought about you."

"I also missed you."

"Is that all?"

"What do you mean?"

"Is there something you wanted to say about Athrunette?"

Cagalli leaned her head on Athrun's chest. She thought of the conversation she had with Kira yesterday.

"_You can't hide it forever Cagalli. He will notice it in no time especially that he already saw her. You better tell them now or it will be much harder to explain to the two of them if you will let time pass by."_

Tears are forming in Cagalli's eyes. Athrun noticed this. She took Cagalli out of the dance floor secretly. He took her in the garden.

"Tell me Cagalli am I Athrunette's father?"

This question made Cagalli cry harder.

"Y…Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Why would I tell you? You left me because of your responsibilities and duties as the Chairman of PLANT. You are the one who left me Athrun. You are the one who ended our relationship."

Athrun didn't know what to say anymore. Everything she told him is the truth. Everything is his fault. The only thing he could do now is hug her.

"I'm sorry Cagalli that made you suffer all of these years. I'm sorry."

Athrunette saw Cagalli and Athrun went out of the hall. Few minutes have passed and she saw no signs of them yet. She is quite worried on what might happen to them. She searched them in the garden.

"Mom, where are you?"

Upon hearing the child's voice Athrun broke the hug, and Cagalli wiped her tears. She tried to smile as if nothing happened in front of Athrunette.

"Is there anything wrong, Athrunette?"

"Nothing, I'm just worried where you and Athrun-ojiki have been."

"We just had a little talk, right Athrun?"

"Yeah, we just had a little talk." Athrun replied looking away from Athrunette's eyes.

"_I never intended to hide the truth from you, Athrunette." Both of them thought as they look at their child._

_

* * *

_

**A.N.:** Sorry for the late update...Please R&R...


	5. Chapter 5 Cagalli's Realization

**Chapter 5- Cagalli's realization**

Athrunette and I left Athrun in the garden. While walking away Cagalli can't help showing a sad face.

"What are you talking about with Athrun-ojiki?" Athrunette asked.

"About our lives these past few years," I answered abstractly.

"Are you sure mom? You are displaying a sad face for some time already."

"I'm fine. I just need some rest."

"Let's go home then. I am starting to get sleepy."

We went home immediately. I was thinking if Athrunette noticed that I'm lying to her.

On my bed, I thought of the things happened tonight.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_Am I Athurnette's father?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Why didn't you tell me?"_

"_Why would I tell you? You left me because of your duties and responsibilities as the Chairman of PLANT. You left me Athrun. You're the one who ended our relationship."_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

Did I say the right thing back then? Is it really his fault why our relationship turned out like this?

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_Meyrin take care of him."_

"_But Cagalli-sama…"_

"_Please Meyrin take care of him."_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

Maybe it's not purely his fault? I'm the one who is staring to let go of our relationship.

_**FALSHBACK**_

"_Welcome back, Kira and Lacus. Where's Athrun?"_

"_There is something I want to tell you, Cagalli. Athrun is still in PLANT."_

"_Why?"_

"_We had a meeting in PLANT. Lacus decided to create a Union that will supervise the relationship between coordinators and naturals. The people chose Athrun will be their next Chairman."_

"_Is that so???"_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"Both of us wanted to protect our country that's why we made that kind of decision. I should not have blamed him on what happened.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_Athrun…"_

"_What's wrong Cagalli?"_

"_I told you if there is something you want to tell me, and then tell me."_

_After that he hugged me tighter and whispered something to my ear._

"_Then spend the whole night with me."_

_I did what he told me. The next day, he was not with me anymore, he already left. I saw a note on the bed._

_Dear Cagalli,_

_I'm sorry for leaving without informing you. I'm sorry; I want to face my duties and responsibilities on my own. I'm sorry but our relationship has to end here._

_ Athrun Zala_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

Weeks, after that I knew that I'm pregnant with Athurnette.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_Cagalli, I think you should tell him" Lacus said._

"_Lacus, I think that is not a good idea" I replied._

"_Cagalli, Athrun has the right to know, he's the father of that child."_

"_Kira, don't act as if you know everything! I don't want Athrun to leave PLANT because of me and this child!"_

"_I'm sorry, Cagalli. It's up to you if you want to tell him or not but please consider what you think is the best for that child."_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

Did I really do the right thing? Are really Athrunette and Athrun happy about my decision? Will they be happier if they knew about their relationship?

Slowly I drifted to my sleep.

**The Next Day, After the Senate Meeting…**

I wasn't paying that much attention to the Senate Meeting. Kira noticed this. After the meeting he approached me.

"Cagalli, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing."

"It's not nothing, Cagalli. Is it about Athrun?" Did he know it already?"

I was a bit shocked hearing his name. I can't avoid remembering what happened last night. I can't really hide something from my little brother.

"Yes he already knew it."

"How did he know it?"

"We danced together last night at the ball. Then he started asking about Athrunette."

"How did he react?"

"He was a bit shocked."

"What happened after that?"

"Athrunette saw us, then we left him, but before that I told him some painful things."

"What did you tell him?"

"I told him that he is the one who left me and ended our relationship that's why I didn't tell him about Athrunette."

"Cagalli…"

"Kira I know that I should not have said those words. It's not purely his fault why we ended like this."

I started crying, while saying those words. I really regretted doing it.

"Cagalli, do you still love Athrun?"

Even though I don't want to admit it, yes I love you, Athrun Zala.


	6. Chapter 6 Athrun's Realization

**Chapter 6- Athrun's Realization**

Athrunette and Cagalli left me. Not long after that I went back to the main hall.

"Why such a long face, Chairman Zala? Did Representative Athha dump you?" Lloyd asked.

I stayed quiet.

"Silence means yes, ha? Maybe she prefers someone like me? Maybe you are not her type?"

I'm starting to get annoyed. 'Maybe she prefers someone like him? Maybe I'm not her type?' how dare him say that! I know Cagalli won't fall for a wimp like him. Cagalli and I were together until…until I become the Chairman of PLANT.

"Sorry I'm quite tired, Lloyd. I'll go back to my room now."

I left the party and went back to my room.

"_Why would I tell you? You left me to face your duties and responsibilities as the Chairman of PLANT. You left me Athrun. You ended our relationship."_

I remembered it again. Yes, I'm the one who broke up with her. I never knew that our situation would turn out like this.

_Dear Cagalli,_

_I'm sorry for leaving without informing you. I'm sorry; I want to face my duties and responsibilities on my own. I'm sorry but our relationship has to end here."_

_Athrun Zala_

How could I let go of her like that?

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_Cagalli I know that you don't like Yuna Roma but still..."_

_Then I put the ring on her finger._

"_This is not the right way to give a girl a ring."_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

I wonder where is that ring now? Maybe she already threw it away. I still have the pendant she gave 7 years ago. It never left my neck ever since I became the Chairman of PLANT. It's true what she said when she gave it to me: _'It will protect you from danger.'_ The death threats I received had been failing for almost five years.

I wonder if Cagalli will still accept me as her lover if I court her again. I have Athrunette's permission anyway unlike that wimp.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_Who would you prefer for your mom, me or Lloyd?"_

"_I prefer you than him. I really enjoy being with you, than that guy."_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

Athrunette, what would her reaction be once she knew that I'm her father? Will she get happy, disappointed or angry? I wonder what Cagalli tell her every time she asks about her father? Did she tell that I'm already dead or I disappeared during the last war?

I wonder what will be our situation if Cagalli told me that she was pregnant with my daughter. Will I still be the Chairman of PLANT? Where will I be? Maybe the real reason why Cagalli didn't tell me is because she wants to protect me and she wants me, to continue helping the people in PLANT to its progress and peace.

With to many things running on my mind somehow I was able to fall asleep.

**The next day…**

Lacus joined me in eating breakfast.

"What happened between you and Cagalli last night?

"We danced, that's all…"

"There is something more, Athrun. I saw you go to the garden with Cagalli."

"I asked her about Athrunette."

"Continue your story Athrun."

"She told me that I'm her father. Then I asked her why she didn't tell me before. She answered that our relationship is over that's why she didn't tell me."

"Athrun, I know that you just want what is good to your people that's why you chose to end your relationship, but that won't satisfy everything."

"Lacus I know that but still…"

"Athrun you have to understand her. It's not easy to raise a child on your own. Cagalli is very lucky that Athrunette is very mature and independent for her age. She is so much like you."

I don't know if I'll feel disappointed or grateful about the things she said. I feel disappointed because of my mistakes and I feel grateful that Athrunette is somewhat like me, mature and independent.

"Athrun, let me ask you after what happened do still love Cagalli?"

"There is no point in asking me that Lacus. Yes, I love Cagalli Yula Athha and it will never change."

**A.N.: Sorry if this chapter is so short...Please R&R...I've wrote a new fanfic but it's only a one-shot... Please read it too...**


	7. Chapter 7Fireworks

**Chapter 7- Fireworks**

Around sunset, Athrun went to the beach to sort things inside his head. While walking on the beach he saw a blue-haired girl with a small backpack on her back. It was Athrunette. Athrun came nearer to the playing girl.

"Athrunette!"

The girl was a bit surprised. She is not expecting anyone to call her.

"It's you Athrun-ojiki. You surprised me."

"I'm sorry are you alone?"

"I'm alone. I just sneaked out of the house. Don't worry I left a note so that mom would know."

"_She resembles her mother. They love sneaking out of the house."_

"What are you doing here, Athrun-ojiki?"

"I'm just roaming around, why?"

"Would you like to help me light these fireworks?"

Athrunette opened her backpack. It contained fireworks, food and other stuff.

"Won't your mom get worried, it's getting dark already?"

"I indicated in the letter that I'll light some fireworks and I do this frequently."

The sun finally went down. Athrun and Athrunette started lighting the fireworks. Both of them are having fun. Athrun somewhat forgot all of his worries. He just enjoyed playing with his daughter, but this moment has to end.

"I have to go home now, Athrun-ojiki. Thank you for playing with me today."

Athrun somehow felt lonely. He has to say good-bye to his daughter. The painful part is that he didn't know when, where or in what kind of situation they will meet again.

Athrunette ran away from Athrun. Few moments later Athrunette fell into the land. Upon seeing this, Athrun immediately checked his daughter's condition. He saw a wound on his daughter's knee. He checked if she has some medication for her wound in her backpack, luckily she has some.

Looking at her daughter's face while putting medication, Athrunette is not crying unlike what kids around her age do when they have a wound like that.

"Why are you not crying?"

"If I would cry with a wound like that, then what more if something happens? I don't want mom to get worried because I'm a cry-baby. I have to be independent, I can't always depend on mom, she also has Orb to take care of, and many people are depending on her. I don't want to add the burden she already has."

"_It's not that easy to raise a child on your own. She's very lucky that Athrunette is very mature and independent for her age. She's so much like you." Athrun remembered what Lacus said._

"Being independent is not a bad thing but if don't depend on other people, they might worry about you. Here, ride on my back. It will be difficult for you to walk with that kind of wound."

Athrunette accepted Athrun's offer. As they walk together under the shining sky, Athrunette fell asleep on Athrun's back. Athrun heard her say 'Thank you' on her sleep. Athrun brought her to Kira's house.

A brown haired boy opened the door for Athrun. Inside the house Athrun saw his best friends, Kira and Lacus, their son, Kazuki and his former lover and also Athrunette's mother, Cagalli.

When Cagalli saw her daughter on Athrun's back she is a bit surprised. She is wondering why they are together again. Athrunette showed a little movement. Immediately Athrun carefully handed her to Cagalli.

Athrunette opened her eyes her eyes she saw Athrun's eyes looking at her mother as if they were saying something. When she looked at her mother's face her eyes were avoiding Athrun's gaze in a way that she understood Athrun's message for her.

Lacus saw the situation. She grabbed Kira's shoulder and gave a sign that they have to leave the area to give Athrun and Cagalli some space.

Athrunette closed her eyes trying to sleep again.

"Why are you with Athrunette again?" Cagalli asked as casual as she can but unfortunately her voice is shaking.

"I saw her on the beach, and I accompanied her. She fell that's why there is a wound on her knee. Then I carried her here."

Cagalli felt guilty that she hid the fact that Athrun is Athrunette's father. Without noticing Athrun moved his face nearer to Cagalli and whispered something on her ear.

"I really enjoyed playing with my daughter. I never knew that being a father would be this fun."

**A.N.:** **Sorry if I was not able to update immediately...Classes already started so I got busy with projects and school activities...**

**Suggestions and Criticisms about the story are welcome...**


	8. Chapter 8 Gifts and Secrets

**Chapter 8- Gifts and Secrets**

Today is the day that Athrun will return to PLANT. Kira and Lacus saw him off. Kira gave Athrun a letter.

"Thank you for visiting Athrun even though so much had happened during your stay here. Take Care." Lacus said.

"Just open it when you arrive in PLANT. Don't worry I will deliver some news regarding your daughter. Be Careful."

Kira pushed his best friend toward the plane and finally took off.

Athrun tried to gat some sleep. When he closed his eyes, memories of what happened during his stay on Orb flashes on his mind. What happened when he arrived, the first time he met his daughter, when he knew that he is Athrunette's father, everything flashed on his mind.

"When will be able to meet again? I miss those moments with her even though they were short."

The plane already landed Athrun immediately went to his office. He sat on his desk and opened the letter that Kira gave.

_Dear Athrun,_

_I hope that you enjoyed your stay here on Orb. Even though your stay here was so short so much had happened. I hope that your relationship with Cagalli will get better. Take Care. I hope your situation in PLANT is fine._

_P.S. Athrunette's birthday is on September 19. Kira knew you will miss Cagalli and Athrunette. Attached in this letter is a little present for you._

_ Lacus Clyne_

Athrun saw a photograph of Cagalli and Athrunette attached in the letter he decided to place it in his office.

Meyrin entered the office.

"Chairman Zala, Yzak Jule and Dearka Elsman want to meet you right now. They are waiting in the lobby."

"Tell them that I'll meet them in my office."

The two gentlemen entered the room.

"Why are you so happy Athrun? Did you meet a hottie while you are in Orb? What's this?"

Dearka noticed the picture on Athrun's desk. He looked at the picture thoroughly.

"Isn't this Cagalli? Since when did she have a daughter?"

"Dearka, that's Cagalli and my daughter."

"Your daughter?! Since when did you have a daughter with Cagalli? Why didn't you tell us?"

"It's a long story Dearka. Why are did you come to my office in the first place?"

"At last you finally asked. These letters are mailed to you. They are death threats."

"I've been receiving those death threats since I become the Chairman and nothing happened to me yet."

"It's true. I think we just need to tighten the security this time. They are becoming more active than before."

"Okay but I don't want to be so tight that people will be alarmed."

"Let's leave it like that. Tell me your story Athrun. Since when did you have a daughter?"

"I have a four-year old daughter with Cagalli. Her name is Athrunette. I only knew it that she is my daughter when I was on Orb."

"Cagalli hid it from you? Does Athrunette know that you are her father? What is she like?"

"Unfortunately she doesn't know that I'm her father. She hates having bodyguards around her like her mother. Lacus told me that she is somewhat like me in some ways. What happened while I'm gone?"

"Shiho is pregnant! She is making Yzak suffer. Try to go to their house one morning. You will really have fun watching them."

The three gentlemen continued their conversation. Meanwhile back in Orb…

Cagalli came into the study room searching for her daughter.

"How's my cute little daughter? Why are you not playing today? You've been sneaking out of the house lately, so I thought you found a new playmate."

"Well you could say that I found a new playmate, but unfortunately he returned to PLANT already."

"Who are you talking about then?"

"It's not other than Kira-ojiki's best friend, Athrun-ojiki."

"_Athrunette he is not merely a playmate. He is your father. I'm sorry but I think I still don't have the strength to tell you yet."_

"Mom, are you in good terms with Athrun-ojiki?"

"What made you ask that?"

"Well, I only knew Athrun-ojiki recently so I thought you are not that close, but when you are with him you are really different, as if something is going on between the two of you."

"It's nothing don't mind it. I'm not avoiding anything." Cagalli sounded the opposite of what she is saying.

"Mom, you're hiding something from me…"

Cagalli tried to change the subject. She looked at the calendar. It made her remember that her daughter's birthday is less than two months from now.

"Athrunette what do you want for your 5th birthday?"

"I'm not yet sure where but I want to celebrate my different place."

"Where are you planning to celebrate your birthday then?"

"Celebrating in PLANT is not a bad idea."

"But why do you want to celebrate it there?"

"I want to know what's like living in space and I miss Athrun-ojiki."

Cagalli wished her daughter would change her mind. She is not yet ready to see Athrun again.

**A.N.: Sorry for not updating immediately...I still have to do some school requirements especially in Biology...I will update as soon as I can but please give me at least 5 reviews for this chapter...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9- Birthday Preparation**

More than a month has passed since Athrun left Orb. He is now busy in checking the preparation for a festival that will happen on the week of Athrunette's birthday.

"I wish Athrunette could come to the festival. I'll make sure that she'll have fun if she comes."

Just in time Kira called him.

"Athrun are you busy at the moment?"

"No, why?"

"Athrunette wants to talk to you."

Athrun felt happy. He is surprised that Athrunette wanted to talk to him."

"Athrun-ojiki, are you busy on the third week of September?"

"Why did you ask?"

"_Third week of September, that's the week of her birthday and the festival." Athrun thought._

"I'm planning to celebrate my birthday there, in PLANT. Please keep it private."

"Sure. Just in time, we will have a festival around that time."

"Really?"

"Yes! I'll show you around. Does your mother know about your plan?"

"Yes, she knows my plan."

"It's settled then."

"Thank you very much Athrun-ojiki."

"You're welcome. Good-bye."

"_I wish she could finally call me Otou-sama, but still I'm still happy that she'll celebrate her birthday with me."_

Dearka and Yzak went inside Athrun's office. As usual they are here to report.

"Who are you talking to back then?"

"My daughter. She's celebrating her birthday here. You better tighten the security."

"It's pointless telling us that, Athrun. We are planning to do that whether your daughter will come or not. You've been receiving death threats than you ever had before."

"Do the letters have the same sender?"

"Yes. For this past six years nothing dangerous happened to you yet, but I think this time something will already happen."

"Yzak even though I'm the Chairman now, that doesn't deny the fact that I've been a soldier. I could protect my self. We must prioritize the safety of our citizens."

Meyrin knew that Athrun had been receiving death threats ever since she became his secretary. Hearing these kinds of conversation in his office is not something new to her.

**Meanwhile in Orb…**

Cagalli and Athrunette are having lunch together. Cagalli noticed that Athrunette kept smiling since this morning.

"You've been smiling since this morning, what my cute daughter could be so happy about?"

"Athrun-ojiki agreed that I will celebrate my birthday in PLANT! He said that there will be a festival on that week. I'm so excited!"

Cagalli felt happy for her daughter even though that meeting him again is not something to be happy about.

"Do you want to visit Shinn and Lunamaria's baby?"

"Yes!"

"We'll go later after you eat."

"Okay mom."

Athrunette and her mom visited, who just gave birth about a month ago.

"Shinn-ojiki! Lunamaria-obasama!"

"Athrunette! How are you these past few days?"

"I met Kira-ojiki's best friend, Athrun-ojiki!"

Lunamaria and Shinn somewhat surprised on what Athrunette just said. To give Lunamaria and Cagalli some time to talk, Shinn asked Athrunette if she wants to see the baby.

"So Athrunette met his father. Does Athrun know that she is his daughter?"

"Yes."

"When are you planning to tell her that?"

"I'm not yet ready Lunamaria."

"When will you be ready? When her father is already dead?"

"Lunamaria that's not it… I'm somewhat feeling guilty that I didn't tell him before."

Shinn left Athrunette and the baby sleeping in the room. He joined Cagalli and Lunamaria after making the baby sleep.

"Cagalli I think you should tell Athrunette who her father is while they still have the time to know each other." Shinn butt in.

"When Athrun was here, he used to play with Athrunette most of the time. They have a good time when they are playing together."

"That's good then. At least Athrunette won't be that shocked when she knows who her father is."

"Maybe you should use Athrunette's birthday to tell her since she will be with Athrun."

"I'll try to follow your advice."

"Don't be scared Cagalli. I'm sure that she'll understand why you didn't tell her. She is Athrun's child after all."

"Believe in Shinn, Cagalli. Athrun was able to stand Shinn's naughty attitude I'm sure it's going to be fine."

"I wish."

* * *

**At last I was able to post something already I'm very sorry for the long wait...=)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Athrunette already arrived in PLANT together with Mirialla, Lacus and Cagalli. After checking in the hotel Athrunette and Lacus waited in the lobby for Athrun, while Cagalli and Mirialla are having a talk in the garden.

"Mirialla what does it feel to be separated with Dearka?"

"Why did you ask?"

"I just want to know. It's okay if you don't want to answer my question."

"It's quite painful at first. I asked myself why he has to be a coordinator. I realized that we are living in two different worlds. If we really want to be together one of us should give up everything but of course none of us is willing to do that. In the end as time passes by the pain also fades away."

"Is that so?"

"Are you thinking about Athrun?"

"Well yes. The things that you said might be true. Our worlds are really different that one of us should give up everything. Maybe we are not really meant for each other."

"Cagalli stop thinking those kinds of things."

"Yuna also told me that I should give up on him because we are in two different worlds."

"Don't give up on him Cagalli. I'm sure that Athrun is not yet giving up on you. He might be the one who broke up with you but maybe it is his way of telling to wait for him."

"Miriallia…"

Cagalli was interrupted by Athrun and Athrunette who are about to play in the garden. Lacus is left with Dearka and Yzak, who came with Athrun to visit them, in the lobby.

"Okaa-sama!" Athrunette called.

"Now Cagalli, there they are. You better not make them wait for you." Mirialla whispered and pushed Cagalli forward.

"Miriallia!"

"Why are you surprised, Athrun?"

"I'm not expecting that you will come by the way I'm with…"

"I know Athrun. Dearka is with you. I don't have intentions on hiding from him."

"You're still the Mirialla I knew before. You didn't change one bit."

"I'm going to leave you guys. I better greet him now."

"Good luck with that, Mirialla!"

"What's going on with Mirialla-san and Dearka-san?"

"They were former lovers but Mirialla is a natural and Dearka is coordinator. Mirialla chose to be a photographer rather than to be with Dearka so they broke up."

"Like what happened with you and Daddy? Daddy is a coordinator right?"

Cagalli is surprised that Athrunette will ask that kind of question. She thought that Athrunette had already forgotten that her father is a coordinator, the only fact that Athrunette knew about her father.

"Well in a way you can say that we're on the same situation. Oh, look your Aunt Lacus is calling us for lunch."

Athrunette is excited about having lunch. Playing with Athrun made her hungry. She forgot what she wanted to ask more about her father. Athrun is also distracted, his focus is on Athrunette and having lunch not what Cagalli told them earlier.

The seven of them are having lunch at the restaurant near the hotel. Mirialla noticed that Athrun had been with them for a long time now instead of doing his work.

"Athrun, don't you have any work to do?" Mirialla asked.

"I took a day off from work today."

"He left all his work to his secretary, Meyrin. Poor girl, she is now alone in the office finishing the work that she should not be doing because her master left." Dearka butted in.

"Quit it Dearka. The other members of the High Council are already scolding me because I rarely have my day off from work and if I take a day off what I do are do some paperwork at home. They are saying that I'm such a workaholic for my age."

Athrunette didn't care on what they were talking about. She just continued eating as if once she stopped eating the world will also stop. Cagalli was laughing at her daughter on what she is doing. Athrun looked at her and she just smiled at him.

"_It' has been a long time since I saw her smile like that. I really missed those days."_

The day passed by very fast. They didn't notice that it's already getting dark when they are about to return to the hotel. Before Athrunette ends the day she asked Athrun if he could tell her a bed time story.

"Good luck with that Athrun. Every time that we tried to tell her a bed time story she had already fallen asleep." Lacus warned.

"I won't fall asleep this time!" Athrunette swore.

"Just come down to the bar once you're done with it Athrun." Dearka called.

Before Athrun starts he first asked Athrunette a question.

"What do you know about your father?"

"He's a coordinator. That's all I know. Every time I ask mom about him, I could tell from her face that she doesn't want to talk about it, so I never tried asking her again."

"Okay."

Just as Lacus predicted Athrunette had fallen asleep shortly after Athrun had started. Athrun went to the bar section of the hotel.

"Where's Yzak?"

"He went home already. Shiho was looking for him already."

"How about Lacus?"

"She's sleeping in her room already."

Cagalli didn't expect that it will be the four of them who will drink. What she is expecting that only Mirialla will be her drinking partner. Everybody except for her has already taken their drink in.

"What's wrong Cagalli? You haven't drunk anything yet. Here have some."

"Thanks Miriallia."

"Afraid to get drunk?" Athrun provoked.

As a response to this question Cagalli drink the wine Mirialla gave her and asked for more. She knew that she is bad when it comes to handling her liquor unlike Athrun but she won't let Athrun defeat her. Miriallia is the first one to go back to her room. She is already very sleepy since she hasn't taken any rest since they arrived. After that Dearka also left. He forgot that he has a date with one of his chicks that night. Now the only ones left are Cagalli and Athrun.

"Maybe you should go back to your room now."

"I'll drink when I want to!"

"Cagalli, you're drunk."

"Shut up! You won't care if I got drunk anyway!"

"You know that is not true."

"Whatever bastard!"

"Let's go back to your room. You're drunk."

Athrun carried Cagalli like a bride. On their way to her room Cagalli kept on talking about things that Athrun didn't understand. Athrun laid Cagalli in her bed but Cagalli refused to let go of him and started crying.

"Cagalli, let go of me."

"I really missed you, Athrun."

Athrun decided to stay beside her until Cagalli fall asleep but he himself also had fallen asleep.

**The next morning…**

Cagalli woke up; she is very surprised that Athrun is sleeping beside her. She remembered the things that happened last night.

"_I'm such an idiot! Why did I allow myself to get that drunk?"_

Athrun moved a little that made Cagalli stare at him and touch his face.

"_He is handsome as always."_

Athrun's phone rang in his pocket. Not fully knowing what she is doing Cagalli took the phone and accidentally touched the answer button. Before she could even say something the caller interrupted her.

"Athrun how are you? I've been calling you the whole time but you are not answering. I'm worried. You didn't tell me where you were going yesterday when you had your day off and when I checked you at your house you were not there. Where are you anyway? I really wanted to see you…"

"Ahh…"

"Athrun?"

Cagalli decided to end the phone call. Cagalli is suspicious about the person who called. The caller sounded as if she has a relationship with Athrun and it sounds familiar. Cagalli checked who it was. It is Meyrin Hawke.

"_Are they together?"_

Before she could think of anything else she remembered to wake Athrun up and return his phone in his pocket.

"Athrun, wake up."

"Cagalli!"

"Don't you have any work today?" Cagalli tried to act as if she knew nothing about it.

"Shoot!"

A.N.: I hope you enjoy. School is about to start but I'll try must best to update. For the next chapter it is an athrun and Meyrin chapter...Please stay tuned.


End file.
